


Nothing New

by afrodolphin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Consent Issues, Crying, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s05e04 The End, Facials, I promise it gets less angsty at the end, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, exactly what you'd expect from an endverse fic, minor comeplay, some nice things are said, some not nice things are said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrodolphin/pseuds/afrodolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and Dean and Castiel have a complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut without getting too embarrassed to finish it. I'm honestly super proud of myself. Warning for everything in the tags as well as some sappiness and questionably achievable sex positions.

Dean was in his car again.

He only went out there on bad days—well, worse days. There wasn’t really such a thing as a good day at Camp Chitaqua.

Castiel knew Dean didn’t like to be disturbed when he was in his car. That was probably why he decided to go knock loudly on the driver’s side window.

Dean flung the door open. “Dammit, Cas, what the hell do you want?” He grumbled.

Castiel squatted so he was at eye level with Dean. “Whatcha doin’?” he asked in the most annoying voice he could muster.

“Fuck off,” Dean said, attempting to slam the door. Cas stopped it and climbed into the car, and not coincidentally, Dean’s lap.

“Jesus, Cas—” Dean started, but Castiel cut off his protest with a kiss. This was how things went with the two of them—they took out their frustration and pain on each other through sex. That was it. Cas didn’t get to kiss him. Dean shoved him off.

“Dean,” Cas pleaded, leaning in again.

Dean shoved him harder. “You taste fucking awful. Don’t do that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but didn’t attempt to kiss him again. He began leisurely rolling his hips against Dean’s through their jeans.

“Why don’t you just go make out with one of your groupies instead?” Dean asked bitterly, leaning his head back on the seat.

“Don’t want to kiss them,” Cas said quietly before sucking a mark into Dean’s neck. “Just you. They don’t mean shit to me, Dean, you know it’s just you…” he panted, rutting more forcefully against Dean now.

Dean laughed hollowly. “Yeah, whatever,” he growled. “You’re a slut and everyone knows it. I’m just the only guy around that’ll fuck you.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and buried his face in Dean’s neck. There were days here and there when, underneath the hardened shell of loss and anger and war, he could catch a glimpse of the caring, wonderful man he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. Today was not one of those days, and if he was honest with himself, there hadn’t been a day like that in a long time. The thought ate away at him, and he wished he’d brought a bottle of booze out to the car with him.

Dean unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, and then did the same with Cas’. He leaned forward a little so Cas could wrap his legs around his waist. Leaning back, he pulled Cas slowly onto his dick.

It was rough and painful, and usually Castiel was absolutely fine with that. His senses were permanently dulled at this point, so it didn’t take much effort for him to compartmentalize the feeling. Today, however, he couldn’t get past how used it made him feel. How, in the last five years, he’d become less of a person to Dean and more of a toy. Every time Dean thrust into him he tried to keep a sob from escaping, but it kept getting harder to contain.

At the feeling of tears on his shoulder, Dean slowed. He didn’t know why he did it, this was a regular thing for them, and Cas crying shouldn’t make any difference to him. But then the broken sound that escaped the former angel’s throat made him stop completely.

“Cas?” He whispered hoarsely.

Castiel clutched Dean’s shoulders and wept. He felt broken, wrong, disgusting.

“What do you want from me?” Cas asked when his sobs subsided. “I know I’m fucked up, Dean, but you fuck me anyway. Why nothing else?” he choked out. “Is it because I’m not a woman? I’m unattractive? I’m powerless?”

Dean felt a pang of regret somewhere deep in his gut. He wanted to ignore it, but for the first time in a long time, he saw his best friend looking at him. He wasn’t sober, exactly, but more lucid. He almost resembled the Cas he knew, the Cas he thought he might even have loved. Cas, his Cas, who had rebelled and fought and died for him, and he was treating him like some stranger he picked up in a bar.

Dean shook his head, mouth agape as he looked for the words to say. “You’re not—I—I’m sorry, Cas,” he stuttered.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, taken aback by the sudden apology.

At a loss for words, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’. It wasn’t soft or gentle, but it was a sharp contrast to their previous activities regardless.

Cas moaned into the kiss, slowly rocking back onto Dean’s dick. They both pulled away with a gasp, and Dean quickly maneuvered them so Cas was laying on the bench seat and Dean knelt between his legs.

Dean began to thrust, leaning down to whisper in Cas’ ear. “Gonna make it so good for you, Cas, you’re never gonna go back to those girls,” he babbled, punctuating the statement with a light nip on the ear. Cas let out a wild, desperate sound that Dean was sure half the camp could hear.

“Of course, Dean, I’m yours, all yours—fuck, Dean, harder—” he cried out, digging his hands into the back of Dean’s shirt. Dean did as he was told, moving deeper and faster inside of Castiel. He watched Cas’ dick stiffen slowly against his tight stomach, not offended by the delay—with all the drugs and booze, Cas always had a hard time getting it up. He could tell just from how he clung to Dean, and how he whined and writhed underneath him, that his angel was more aroused than he’d ever seen him.

“I can help you with that,” he said in Cas’ ear, his voice low and strained. Only slowing his thrusts a little, he shoved an arm underneath Cas’ back and lifted him into an arched position. Cas, still possessing just a shred of his angelic strength, could hold this position longer than most—Dean knew this from experience.

Resting his forehead on Cas’ belly, Dean licked gently along Cas’ shaft. The angel’s arms and legs shook, threatening to buckle underneath him, but he managed to keep from falling. Dean took him into his mouth and, knowing he didn’t have time to tease, took him as deep as he could go. Cas’ arms folded underneath him as Dean swallowed around his cock, causing it to slip free from his mouth. Castiel was nearly screaming at this point, simultaneously overstimulated and wanting more of everything.

Dean could still wrap his lips around the head of Cas’ dick from this angle, and so he sucked and licked at that sensitive area as his hips frantically slammed against his lover’s ass. He was so close, so close, but he needed to make his angel come first. It wasn’t usually his priority, but for the first time in a long time, this was about Cas. He sloppily licked up the liquid gathering at the tip of Cas’ cock and traced the spit that dripped down his shaft with one gentle fingertip. Cas jerked up at the feather-light touch, trying and failing to form the words to warn Dean…

As experienced as he was, what happened next was a first for Dean—Cas came hard onto his face in hot, thick spurts. He felt it drip over his lips and down his chin, a stray stream running down his neck and into his shirt. It was filthy and exhilarating, and the rhythm of Dean’s hips began to falter in his desperation for release.

Cas was still moaning beneath him, his body oversensitive from climax. He could feel how close Dean was, and he rolled into Dean’s rapid, irregular thrusts with all the energy he had left. He pulled Dean’s face close to his and began gently lapping at his own emissions on Dean’s lips.

That was what put Dean over the edge. Cas was tasting himself on Dean’s mouth, eagerly taking every inch of his cock, and making the most beautiful sounds. He spilled into his angel’s ass, groaning as he slid effortlessly in and out of him with the wetness of it. He leaned down to kiss him again, slow and thorough, as he pulled out.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as they kissed, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He knew this moment wouldn’t last, and he wanted to savor every second of it.

When they came up for air, Dean sighed. “If things were different, we could’ve been…”

“We still can, Dean,” Cas interrupted.

“We’re too fucked up, it’s too late.”

Cas turned away, feeling tears forming again. “Don’t say that. I can change, Dean, the drugs, the booze, everything. I’ll give it up if it means you’ll love me again.”

“I can’t—Cas, you know I can’t do that.”

“You just did. What we just did, that wasn’t fucking, that was—”

Dean sat up abruptly. “Don’t.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“Cas, dammit, look around us. I know you’re numb to it all, but I’m not. It’s the end of the world. Everyone I loved has died. I can’t afford to feel that way about anyone else, ever again. It’s too risky.”

“Sure, I’ve numbed the pain of falling, and being surrounded by war and death and disease. But there is one thing that would destroy me. One thing I could still feel. And that would be losing you.”

Dean couldn’t find the words to say. He was terrified of Cas loving him that much, and how much he knew he loved him too. Finally, he sighed, and said, “You’re all I have left. If I lose you, I’m fucked.”

“I guess we’ll just have to die together, then,” Castiel said softly.

“That’s a really fucked up way to think, Cas,” Dean half-joked.

Cas gently cupped Dean’s face. “You know I’d follow you anywhere. This is nothing new.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't let them stay angsty. Hope you enjoyed whatever this is!!


End file.
